


LOLAngels

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confused Castiel is confused and Ceiling Cat is trying desperately not to *facepalm*</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOLAngels

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the following prompt in blindfold_spn:
> 
>  
> 
> _Dean/Castiel. One of them has been cursed and can only speak in lolcat._

"You've got to be kidding me," Sam said, staring at Castiel and wondering if laughing at an Angel of the Lord was a smiting offence.

Dean just glared at him. "No, I'm not." He raised a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why does this shit always happen to us? A goddamn demon who only learned English online."

Ignoring the muttering coming from his brother, Sam stepped closer to Castiel. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked lightly.

"Confused Castiel is confused," the angel answered.

Sam covered his laugh with a cough. "I'm not surprised. What exactly happened out there?"

"Invisible demon was in ur cemetery, castin sum spells. Basement Cat is--"

"Sam! Stop taunting the LOLangel!" Dean snapped.

"--strong," Castiel finished.

"I'm just trying to help." Sam held his hands up in mock capitulation.

"Well, you're not," Dean answered. "Look, why don't you go into town and grab us all some food. Hopefully this thing will have worn off by the time you get back."

"Yeah, fine," agreed Sam, torn between wanting to make Castiel speak some more and the fact that his empty stomach was starting to make itself known. "What do you want?"

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Castiel.

"U can haz cheezburger?" the angel suggested.

Dean reached out, laying a hand on Castiel's arm. "I'll have whatever you want me to have, as long as Sam leaves now."

Grabbing his jacket, Sam turned towards the door. "I'll be back soon," he said, heading out of the motel room.

"Is can it be sexin tiem nao?" he heard, as the door shut behind him.

The muffled groan and thump of two bodies hitting a bed was the only answer Sam heard. Shaking his head and deciding to eat in town instead, he glanced upwards, absently hoping that Ceiling Cat wasn't watching _this_ one.


End file.
